Orange juice and pumpkins
by I-Like-Pineapples
Summary: After some nauseous spells in the mornings Narumi tells Kiri to go to the doctor's for a check up.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beauty Pop...if I did, there would be more background info on Kei^^

* * *

><p><strong>Orange juice and pumpkins<strong>

How troublesome

Kiri thought, as she sat outside the doctor's room sipping orange juice. It all began when she started feeling sick and threw up in the mornings.

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE FINE? YOU'RE THROWING UP FOR PETE'S SAKE!" Narumi yelled. They'd been married for a few months and he had become more and more protective_

"_I'm sure it's nothing. It was probably something I ate," Kiri replied, in a much calmer tone than that of her husband's_

"_Yeah yeah, 'it's nothing'," and with that he forced her to go get checked up before he left for work._

"_So you have been nauseous in the mornings?" The doctor had inquired after taking her temperature._

"_Yes"_

"_When did you last have your period?"_

"…_I don't know…three months ago maybe,"_

"_I see. Well, we'll need to have a urine sample to confirm my assumption. Miss, if you will," and with that he handed her a small container._

And here she was, drinking juice to prompt her bladder. After she gave the sample, she sat and waited for the doctor. As she was nodding off, the doctor tapped her shoulder and smiled at her. She blinked in response.

…?

"Well, I think congratulations are in order," he stated, still smiling

"What?"

"You're pregnant my dear,"

"Pregnant?"

"Yes, three months to be precise,"

"Pregnant…" she repeated, a small smile forming on her lips. She stood and bowed to the doctor.

"Thank you," she said smiling.

"You're welcome,"

Stupid Kazuhiko

Thought Narumi as he made his way home form work.

"Cramming in appointments in my breaks! How dare he? And I missed lunch too!" he grumbled whilst slamming the car door shut. He opened the front door and was bombarded by the smell of pumpkin.

"Kiri?" it had taken a while for Narumi to get used to saying her name, being accustomed to 'Puffy head'

"Yes Shougo?" she popped her head up from where she was crouching near the oven, a faint smile lingering on her face.

"Are you going on a pumpkin diet or something?" he asked, looking at the pumpkin soup. Pumpkin scones, pumpkin pie and roast pumpkin that was already on the table.

"Oh no, I just had a sudden craving for pumpkin," she murmured and giggled too herself.

Whoa

What was that? Narumi had NEVER heard her giggle before…

"Are you okay? Oh, what did the doctor say today?" questioned Narumi, as he grabbed a scone and took a bite.

"Oh…about that. Um…" she started, then looked at the table and started drawing circles with her finger.

"What? Are you sick?" he urged

'No, not at all. In fact I'm fine, totally fine…" she looked up into his eyes. "I'm pregnant,"

A piece of pumpkin got stuck in Narumi's throat, making him choke. As he coughed, Kiri fetched him a glass of water which he took and gulped down.

"Funny, I thought I heard you say you were pregnant," he said, chuckling to himself.

Gee, must be exhaustion from today

"I did," she replied. At that moment, what water that was in Narumi's mouth sprayed out.

"What?" he asked again

"I AM PREGNANT," she repeated

"Pregnant,"

"Yes,"

"Pregnant?"

"Yes Shougo,"

All he could do was stare at her. The only word to describe what he was feeling was flabbergasted. The only other time he experienced this emotion was when he lost that hairstyling competition in year four to number 17…

Bringing his mind back to reality, he examined his wife and took in what he saw. Everything form her mussed up hair (now longer), gentle eyes, plump lips and small hands.

This was the girl that beat him…TWICE.

This was the girl who frustrated him and annoyed him beyond words with her indifferent attitude and her aloof nature and her hair that always went back to its original state no matter the condition.

This was the girl who wasn't interested in him like other girls.

This was the girl who captured his heart.

Narumi felt the biggest grin break out onto his face. He caught Kiri by the waist and twirled her around the room and laughed out loud.

"I'M GONNA BE A DAD!" he exclaimed, laughing once more

"So you don't know the gender?" Narumi asked

"No not yet, it's only three months," replied Kiri as she got ready for bed.

"Oh," he walked over to her, placed a hand on her abdomen and bent down to be eye level with it.

"Hey, this is your daddy talking to you. He's a genius you know," he said to her stomach. Kiri smiled as Narumi stood up and faced her.

"So should we tell everyone now?" she asked. He reached out to brush away a strand of hair and kissed her forehead.

"Nah, they can wait till tomorrow," her replied, and closed the distance between their mouths with his lips.

"Mmm…ok,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is my first fanfic EVER:) Criticisms and any improvements or suggestions welcome, I need to improve my writing…

Were the characters too OC? Naru naru is alright but Kiri is a bit of a challenge…I mean, is she the same even after marriage?

Anyways enough of me, what did you think?


End file.
